Nunca es tarde
by Lyeth
Summary: En respuesta a un reto. Hermione se casará con Ron pero está enamorada de su hermano.... OneShoot BillHermione


**holaa!**

**este One-Shoot salio en respuesta a un reto**

**ojala les guste**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares o cualquier cosa que reconozcan le pertenece a la gran J. K. Rowling, todo lo demas es producto de mi imaginacion.**

* * *

Dentro de unos pocos minutos será mi boda y yo ni siquiera estoy lista, en realidad, estoy lista, pero no preparada. Me casaría con el hombre al que se supone que amo, me amarraría de por vida a un destino que se reduce sencillamente a cuatro palabras: "ser la Señora Weasley"¿acaso eso es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida?, sé que sí, lo que más deseo es ser la Señora Weasley, pero no la señora de _Ron_ Weasley. Me caso en unos minutos y estoy perdidamente enamorada del hermano de mi novio, y lo peor de todo es que el hombre al que amo se casó con otra, a pesar de decir amarme con locura y que lo único que quería era que pudiéramos ser felices juntos, se casó con una chica linda, es verdad, pero asquerosamente antipática y descerebrada llamada Fleur Delacour. ¡Cómo odio a Bill Weasley!

Si me caso en cinco minutos¿qué hago pensando en el _hermano_ de mi novio? No lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él ni siquiera un solo segundo. Y lo peor de todo es que Ron y Bill son tan similares físicamente, es cierto que Bill es un poco más alto y musculoso, pero tienen los mismos ojos azul profundo, el mismo cabello zanahoria, la misma nariz recta adornada con esas adorables pecas que tanto me encantan. Intento olvidar a Bill y amar a Ron, pero cada vez que veo a Ron me parece estar viendo a su hermano, no sé si aguantaré vivir así lo que me queda de vida.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y rápidamente giré, dándole la espalada, para que quien hubiera entrado no notara las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas.

"Hermione, apúrate. Está todo el mundo afuera esperándote, y Ron está al borde del desmayo, los gemelos ya empezaron con las bromas a cerca de las novias que nunca llegan al altar."

"¡Oh, Ginny!" al reconocer la voz de mi mejor amiga me abalancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar.

"Tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa."

"No estoy nerviosa" dije entre sollozos. "Es sólo que no quiero casarme" ya lo había decidido, definitivamente no quería una vida junto a Ron.

"Hermione¿amas a Ron?"

"Lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo, pero no lo amo"

"Entonces no amas a mi hermano…"

"Sí amo a tu hermano"

"Pero acabas de decirme que…" Ginny parecía realmente confundida, y no la culpo, no tenía como si quiera imaginar que yo estaba enamorada de Bill. En ese momento me sentí horriblemente mal por no haber confiado en ella y haberle contado desde un principio lo que pasaba entre su hermano y yo, pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, y esperaba que este 'pequeño' error no me costara su amistad.

"No amo a _Ron_" creo que el énfasis que puse en la palabra 'Ron' hizo que Ginny comprendiera todo, o al menos casi todo ya que aún no le decía el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

"No me digas que…"

"¿Estoy enamorada de otro de tus hermanos? Sí, amo a… Bill" dudé en decírselo, pero decidí que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a mi mejor amiga.

"No… puedo… creerlo…" Ginny se acercó tambaleándose a la única silla existente en la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, se quedó ahí sentada adoptando una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas y repentinamente se puso de pie y me zarandeó agarrándome de los hombros. "Si no amas a Ron, entonces¿qué esperas? Sal de esta habitación y cancela el matrimonio antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ron es mi hermano y quiero su felicidad, pero eres mi mejor amiga y _tu _felicidad también me importa, y definitivamente no está junto a Ron, y si no lo amas, la de él tampoco está junto a ti, así que sale y acaba con todo esto." Estaba lista para cualquier reacción por parte de Ginny, pero no esperaba esto.

"Gracias, Ginny. Me encanta ser tu mejor amiga" le dije con una amplia sonrisa que contrastaba con las lágrimas que aún bailaban en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

"Sólo hazme un favor, promete que intentarás no herirlo." Me dijo tomándome las manos.

"Te lo prometo" mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y volví a abrazarla.

---

Una vez afuera recordé un pequeño detalle que la conversación con Ginny me había hecho olvidar: como mis padres habían muerto, Ron había insistido en que su hermano favorito, Bill, fuera quien me entregara a él en el altar, y yo no logré encontrar una excusa para rechazar la proposición que no pusiera en riesgo mi secreto, y Bill no mostró ningún interés en buscarla tampoco, así que debía enfrentar la tortura que significaba recorrer el camino a Ron con Bill tomándome de la mano, vestido de una forma que no lo perjudicaba para nada, al contrario, lo favorecía _bastante _y mirándome con una triste sonrisa pintada en su hermoso rostro.

Justo antes de llegar donde estaba Ron, Bill me miró a la cara y me abrazó.

"Herms, sé que no tengo ningún derecho para pedirte que no te cases, pero por favor no lo hagas, no arruines tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía, te amo" susurró en mi oído, antes de poner mi mano sobre la mano de Ron, no pude evitar que nuevas lágrimas cayeran desde mis ojos.

Cuando Bill se hubo marchado, solo atiné a lanzarme sobre Ron y abrazarlo, lo que había planeado decirle desde que salí de la habitación se me olvidó por completo al verlo ahí, sonriéndome tímidamente, y sin sospechar que su 'matrimonio soñado' sería cancelado. Él me abrazó por la cintura y permanecimos así durante un momento, yo juntando fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía, o más bien lo que _no _sentía, y él pensando que quizás yo sólo estaba nerviosa y se me pasaría en unos segundos.

"Ron, espero que algún día me perdones pero esto no puede seguir así. Yo… yo… no te amo"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ron me separó bruscamente de él y me miro con la cara más triste que le hubiera visto alguna vez. "Esto _tiene _que ser una broma"

"Lo siento, de verdad, intenté amarte pero no resultó, no puedo atarte a una mujer que no te ama, te mereces algo mejor" le di un corto beso en los labios, arrojé el ramo al suelo y corrí lejos de la gente que miraba la escena sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, mientras más y más lágrimas se precipitaban camino al suelo.

Cuando se me acabaron las fuerzas y las ganas para seguir corriendo, me senté en el suelo, apoyada en un gran árbol, a mirar el atardecer. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, pero ya había oscurecido cuando sentí pasos y alguien que se sentaba cerca de mí, recostándose en el mismo árbol en el que yo estaba. Ni siquiera me volteé a ver quien interrumpía mi privacidad, no me interesaba saberlo.

"Gracias por no casarte" al escuchar su voz, un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero no giré a mirarlo a la cara, no sería capaz de aguantar las ganas de besarlo, o de cachetearlo, en ese momento podría haber hecho ambas cosas con el mismo gusto.

"No lo hice por ti, Ron merece una mujer que lo ame, no iba a arrebatarle su felicidad amarrándolo a una mujer que está enamorada de su hermano"

"O sea que…"

"… yo te amo, nada de eso ha cambiado" tras decir eso decidí mirarlo a los ojos, pude notar un brillo de esperanza en su mirada triste. Con una mano tomó mi barbilla y me acercó a su rostro, sin quitar su penetrante mirada de mis ojos, y le sostuve la mirada, a pesar de los estragos que eso causaba en mi autocontrol.

"¿Es acaso tan tarde para nosotros?" acercó sus labios a los míos, pero con la poca voluntad que me quedaba giré mi cara, y sus labios se depositaron en mi mejilla, es increíble como el más mínimo roce logra hacerme estremecer.

"Tú tiraste todo por la borda al casarte con Fleur, no vengas a lamentarte ahora por lo que _pudo ser_"

"Hermione, sabes muy bien que eres tú la mujer a la que amo" intentó besarme nuevamente pero volví a correr la cara, me puse de pie y lo miré fijamente.

"Bill, por mucho que te ame, no voy a convertirme en la 'otra', así que ni siquiera te atrevas a proponérmelo" por suerte, mi voz no me traicionó y logré hablar con toda la seguridad que no sentía. Di media vuelta y regresé al lugar donde se iba a realizar el matrimonio, no me sorprendió no ver a nadie ahí.

---

Los golpes en la puerta de entrada me despertaron, nadie sabía que había regresado al departamento en el que vivía con mis padres, y no lograba hacerme una idea de quien venía a visitarme.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Bill bajo el umbral de mi puerta, cargando un par de maletas que reconocí como mías.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo, así que me ofrecí para traerte lo que dejaste en La Madriguera"

"Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte. Además, no hay nada de que hablar, creo haberte dejado las cosas claras ayer"

"Es por eso que vengo. Le pedí el divorcio a Fleur, no quiero perderte"

"¡¿Qué?!" no esperaba eso, de hecho, estuve toda la noche anterior llorando y resignándome a que las cosas entre Bill y yo nunca podrían ser, y ahora venía a decirme que había dejado a su esposa por mí, con sólo esa frase me pareció que todos mis problemas desaparecían y al fin podría ser feliz.

"Creí que la noticia te alegraría" la tristeza impregnada en su voz terminó de convencerme. Me acerqué a él, me empiné para alcanzar su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé suavemente.

"Al parecer nunca es tarde" pagaría por volver a ver la sonrisa que me dedicó después de que yo hubiera dicho eso. Volví a besarlo, después me preocuparía por Ron y el resto de los Weasley. En ese momento sólo existíamos nosotros dos.

* * *

**ahora es cuando seleccionan la opcion Submit Review y hacen click en GO y me dicen qe tal les parecio...**

**todos mis agradecimientos van a mi amiga Lishayl Malfoy que fue quien propuso el reto,,, si no fuera por ella jamas se me habria ocurrido escribir sobre esta pareja... te quiero!**


End file.
